


morning light

by inkin_brushes



Series: Immortals (Vamp AU) [3]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6274090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkin_brushes/pseuds/inkin_brushes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The streetlamps flickered off as the sun finally broke over the horizon, turning the sky golden. Hakyeon stopped to watch it come up, thinking about the past few nights, about Taekwoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	morning light

**Author's Note:**

> This is plot masquerading as porn (and fluff tbh). Originally there was going to be a ravi/hongbin continuation here but I realized I needed to post a slice of n/leo first, to show how their relationship is developing, so. This is just a short, sweet little thing.

Hakyeon stared at the clock on the wall with unfocused eyes. It read five thirty, the second hand steadily making its trip around. The sun would be coming out soon, the sky lightening, not that Hakyeon could see it, shut underground in HQ as he was. Taekwoon had probably given up on him for the night and gone back to his place. Hakyeon found himself tapping his fingers on the desk agitatedly as he watched the hands of the clock move closer to six a.m., and by proxy, dawn. 

He was so zoned out he was only aware of a muffled droning steadily approaching until there was a hand waving itself in front of his face. He blinked, jerking back. 

“Earth to Hakyeon,” Wonshik said, leaning down so he was grinning right in Hakyeon’s face. “How goes the paperwork, Hakyeon?”

“Urgh,” Hakyeon grumbled, looking down at the files on his desk. Wonshik laughed. “I want to get out of here.” He was barely halfway done, though. They’d been blessed with peace, for a short while, after the decimation of the nest, but it had upset the balance of things, and now there were vamp fights happening, more loner ones starting to trickle in. It was a hassle. 

“Yes, to get back to your boyfriend.” Wonshik sing-songed the last word, and Hakyeon glared at him. “You’re like a teenage girl, gazing off into the distance all the time, sighing wistfully. It’s cute.” He poked at Hakyeon’s cheek. 

Hakyeon’s expression was downright sour, but all he could manage in retort was, “Shut up.” He knew his cheeks were red. Taekwoon was one thing he did _not_ want to talk to Wonshik about, but there was no denying that Hakyeon had been distracted as of late. He was trying, he really was, but his mind kept wandering. It was a problem. 

Also there were the turtlenecks and scarves Hakyeon had taken to wearing, the band aids underneath those hiding the bite marks. Wonshik thought Hakyeon was covering up hickies, and Sanghyuk sometimes tugged on the scarves and Hakyeon would shriek and pull them back up. They both kept _teasing_ him, and it made him feel filthy. He wasn’t covering up from modesty, he was lying to them. 

They’d been so busy these last few nights that Hakyeon had consistently been getting out after dawn, unable to really see Taekwoon. Because of that, he’d finally been able to wear an open collared shirt for the first time in weeks today, all the marks finally having healed. It was liberating, a relief. 

And yet he was already thinking about getting back to Taekwoon, couldn’t give him up. He was like a fucking drug addict, going back to his dealer for hits. 

Hakyeon fiddled with his pen, shamed for reasons he couldn’t say, and Wonshik appeared to take pity on him then. “I’ll do the rest of your paperwork.”

Hakyeon blinked up at him. “What?”

“I’ll do the rest,” Wonshik repeated. “It’s not like I was going to go home any time soon anyway.” He tugged Hakyeon up, out of his seat. “Go, I release you from dreadful servitude.”

Hakyeon’s mouth twisted, sadness and guilt roiling in his stomach. “You’re a good friend, Wonshik,” Hakyeon said softly. 

“Oh, don’t get sappy. Jesus, what’s up with you lately?” Wonshik side-eyed Hakyeon for a moment before something seemed to click behind his eyes, and Hakyeon swallowed guiltily. “Are you in wuuuuuv, Hakyeon?” He grinned, and Hakyeon didn’t have to fake surprise.

“What? No—” Hakyeon spluttered. He was so red. Of all the things for Wonshik to assume. 

“Oh my god,” Wonshik said, beginning to laugh in earnest now.

Hakyeon sniffed indignantly. “I’m leaving,” he grumbled, snagging his keys off his desk.

“Dont do anything I wouldn’t do,” Wonshik said, waggling his eyebrows obnoxiously.

Hakyeon made a face. “I’ve been doing a lot of things you wouldn’t do,” he mumbled, mostly to himself, and then his stomach swooped, like he was afraid Wonshik might guess the truth, might see it in his stiff shoulders and shifty eyes. 

When he looked back at Wonshik, he saw he was staring at Hakyeon with something akin to horror on his face. “Watersports?” Wonshik asked in a strangled whisper, and Hakyeon cried from laughter. 

——

The sun wasn’t up when Hakyeon got outside, but the sky was lightening quickly, the stars vanishing as he walked. His wards were silent. Of course no vampire would be out now, even though the sun wasn’t fully up yet. It would be cutting it too close. 

There were already people out, rushing to get all their day’s work done. The streetlamps flickered off as the sun finally broke over the horizon, turning the sky golden. Hakyeon stopped to watch it come up, thinking about the past few nights, about Taekwoon.

He wanted to see him. It had been a while. And besides, Taekwoon needed to feed. He didn’t want to examine that too closely, that he was thinking in terms of Taekwoon’s well being. He told himself it was because he didn’t want Taekwoon feeding on anyone else, for all the obvious reasons he avoided thinking about, but also because, stupidly, he felt possessive, somehow. Stupid.

When the sky began to dim back to blue, Hakyeon turned and made his way downtown, instead of toward his apartment. 

He passed his favorite bakery, inhaling the scent of bread baking. The place wasn’t open yet, sadly, so he didn’t stop until halfway down the block, at an alleyway. He stepped into it and even with the sun out, it was shadowed, which Hakyeon was thankful for.

There was a grate at the end of the alley, maybe two feet by two feet, one side attached by hinges into the ground. It had no lock, no latch, but Hakyeon could feel the spellwork on it. He looked back at the entrance of the alleyway, making sure he was alone, before kneeling down and grasping at the edge of the grate. It zinged at his touch, not a wholly pleasant sensation, but it knew him, and he was able to lift it up. The hinges were eerily silent. 

There was a ladder leading down, and Hakyeon made a face as he climbed into the hole and went down, letting the grate down carefully as he went. Once he was at the bottom he fished in his pocket for the little flashlight he’d begun carrying around. He’d never needed one before, his tattoos had made sure of that, but it was too dark where he was heading for them to lighten things up enough for him to see properly by. 

He was in a long concrete tunnel. It was fairly clean, the only smell a sort of damp earthy scent, probably from being underground. There were other tunnels branching off, but Hakyeon knew where he was going, stepping with surety. He turned down another tunnel, aiming the flashlight at his feet. There was still dim sunlight at his back, and the spells here were thick, almost tangibly so as they hung in the air. They washed over Hakyeon, not unfriendly, recognizing him. His wards were tingling.

As he rounded another corner all daylight faded, his flashlight the only thing guiding him. He stopped when he reached a metal door in the left wall, placing his hand on the knob lightly. It warmed at his touch, and when he made to turn it, it let him. 

The door opened into a slim hallway, but instead of being rough damp concrete, these were stuccoed walls painted cream. Hakyeon stepped in and let the door shut behind him, sitting on the ledge in the entrance hall and pulling his shoes off, stuffing his socks into them afterwards. 

His wards were all warm now, the amulet pinging in a happy fashion, and Hakyeon smiled as he stood, now barefoot, and went down the hall.

Taekwoon’s place wasn't what Hakyeon had expected. It was a simple one room studio type of thing, but still fairly spacey. A large king bed was pushed up against one wall, a living room set up in a corner, a minimal kitchen in the corner next to that. There was a little bathroom through a door in the wall to Hakyeon’s right. No coffins, no red satin or black velvet. The walls were cream, the ceiling concrete, the floor thinly carpeted. The furniture all looked like it was from Ikea and the bedspread was something Hakyeon could have sworn he’d seen at Target years ago. 

Sitting tangled in said bedspread was Taekwoon, staring at Hakyeon blearily. His hair was mussed, and he had no shirt on. Hakyeon knew he also had no pants or underwear on as well, as that was Taekwoon’s general sleeping habit. He didn’t want to think about the level of familiarity between them, about the fact that Taekwoon had let him into his daytime hiding place, that Hakyeon was coming to view it as a second home. It bespoke of a trust between them, and Hakyeon could deal with himself being stupid and breaking rules for Taekwoon, but the fact that Taekwoon was breaking vampire rules for Hakyeon was somewhat unsettling, somehow.

Hakyeon was pointing the flashlight at Taekwoon’s feet, covered by the blankets, so he could see Taekwoon’s gloriously grumpy face without blinding the poor thing. He was absolutely adorable in the daylight hours, slow moving and lethargic, completely out of it. Hakyeon thought it had something to do with the magic that surrounded being a vampire. There was a compulsion to sleep for them, when the sun was out. 

“Good morning,” Hakyeon said cheerfully. 

Taekwoon blinked, eyes barely opening again, and Hakyeon took pity on him and turned the flashlight off. Without it, the room was pitch black, and Hakyeon blinked the spots out of his eyes as his owl eyes tattoo kicked in. They could only do so much, but they lightened things just enough for him to get around. 

Hakyeon put the flashlight on the nightstand. “Sorry I’ve been so busy lately,” he said, tugging his shirt off over his head. The air down here was cool, making him shiver and goosebumps rise on his skin.

Out of the corner of his eye Hakyeon saw Taekwoon slowly shake his head. 

“I thought I’d pay you a visit, because I am sure you’ve missed me so very much,” Hakyeon continued. He unbuttoned his jeans and shimmied out of them without bothering to undo the zipper. 

“I have,” Taekwoon whispered, voice husky, and Hakyeon twitched, blinking in the darkness. Taekwoon blearily flipped the blanket back so Hakyeon could hop in beside him, which he did, gratefully. Taekwoon seemed to have deliberately spiked his temperature up for Hakyeon’s benefit.

Immediately, Taekwoon pushed Hakyeon down onto his back and half laid atop him, his face pressed into the crook of Hakyeon’s neck. He exhaled against Hakyeon’s skin, going limp, and Hakyeon wrapped his arms around him, reveling in his warmth. 

“Do you need to feed?” Hakyeon asked softly, already knowing the answer. 

“Mm,” Taekwoon breathed, nuzzling further against Hakyeon’s neck, pressing his lips against Hakyeon’s pulse point. He was still lax, so sleepy. 

Hakyeon swallowed, stroking Taekwoon’s hair. “Well, you can, but maybe you should bite— I don’t know— somewhere besides my neck, because those other bites finally healed and covering them was a pain—” Taekwoon made a soft noise, shifting like his body was far heavier than it actually was. “We could use a knife, maybe? On my arm, or wherever— it would be more innocuous than fang marks—”

Taekwoon had disappeared under the covers, not saying anything. He was still laying heavily on Hakyeon, pressing tired kisses down his chest. Taekwoon’s hair tickled against Hakyeon’s skin as he made his way down, and Hakyeon squirmed, legs falling open as Taekwoon moved to lay between them.

“I said feeding, not sex,” Hakyeon mumbled as Taekwoon tugged his boxer briefs off with an impatient, jerky motion that was very unlike his usual oily grace. The offending clothing item got flung out from under the covers and towards the general vicinity of Hakyeon’s head, and Hakyeon spluttered and tossed them onto the floor. 

Any snarky remark he might have said then died on his tongue when Taekwoon licked a stripe up the underside of his cock. He wasn’t hard, not yet, but he was getting there embarrassingly fast, blood rushing down, a gentle ache starting up. “Taekwoon,” he whimpered, half a whine. “You’re half asleep— I didn’t— Taekwoon—” He didn’t come here for this, but maybe he shouldn't exactly be putting up a fight.

Taekwoon pressed his lips against the head of Hakyeon’s cock, flicking his tongue out briefly to lick at the slit there, and then he was moving further down. Hakyeon gave a shuddery exhale, tensing up, unsure what Taekwoon was doing as he nosed along the inside of Hakyeon’s thigh. His hair was tickling even more now, and Hakyeon’s cock was nearly fully hard despite the feeling. Easy, he was _always_ so easy.

One of Taekwoon’s hands came up to rest on Hakyeon’s hip, thumb lightly stroking against the bone, while the other was holding onto Hakyeon’s thigh, the same thigh Taekwoon was nuzzling against. Hakyeon wriggled, a little, too tense, his wards prickling, and Taekwoon’s fingertips dug into the skin of his thigh, like he was trying to hold Hakyeon still but couldn’t quite manage it in his weakened state. 

There was stillness then, silence, aside from Hakyeon’s breathing, the sound of it, the motion. He didn’t know what Taekwoon was _doing_. Hakyeon’s cock was fully hard and curving up against his stomach, aching a little, and Taekwoon was so quiet. He was almost always frustratingly composed but for all Hakyeon knew he’d dozed off again.

“Taekwoon,” he murmured, hand going under the blanket to gently feel for Taekwoon’s head, hand carding into his hair and scratching lightly. “What—”

“Shush,” Taekwoon said, slightly slurred and muffled from the covers. 

“Don’t shush me—” Hakyeon started, hotly, but then Taekwoon was nipping at the sensitive skin of his inner thigh, no fangs, just a scraping of blunt teeth, and Hakyeon understood. “Oh,” he choked out. “Oh god, can you— can you _do_ that?”

“Mm,” Taekwoon said in answer. “I am going to bite properly now. It’s going to hurt more than it does on your neck.”

Hakyeon sucked in a breath, barely getting a chance to tense up before Taekwoon was back, with fangs this time, biting into the soft skin of his inner thigh sharply. It did hurt, quite a bit more, the area more sensitive, tender, and Hakyeon actually cried out, arching. “Oh, fuck,” he gasped, blinking tears away. It _stung_ , a different sort of pain than he was used to.

The hand that Taekwoon had on Hakyeon’s hip moved to stroke his cock, which twitched at the touch. Hakyeon whimpered at this new feeling. He hadn’t thought biting could get any more intimate than it already had been, but this new location— his inner thigh— it was heady.

Taekwoon jerked him off slowly, languidly, and he fed while he did so, sucking the sore skin of Hakyeon’s thigh softly. It still hurt, but it was sort of nice too, this intimacy. Hakyeon whimpered from the stimulation, body trembling from trying to hold himself still. He wanted to thrust into the circle of Taekwoon’s fingers, needed more friction, but he didn’t want to dislodge him from feeding.

“Please,” Hakyeon whispered, stroking his hand shakily through Taekwoon’s hair. “Please—” He bit his bottom lip before any endearments could roll off his tongue. 

Taekwoon licked the wounds on Hakyeon’s thigh, and Hakyeon thought he maybe pressed a kiss there, then his mouth was back on Hakyeon’s cock, tongue swirling around the head as he moved his hand faster. Hakyeon bucked up, unable to stop himself, and Taekwoon let him. His free hand was splayed across Hakyeon’s stomach, feeling every quiver. 

When Hakyeon came his thighs clenched around Taekwoon’s body, a cry of Taekwoon’s name tearing itself from his lips. But he didn’t pull at Taekwoon’s hair, just clutched it between his fingers as he sobbed, trembling. 

It took more time than usual for Taekwoon to scoot back up so their faces were level. He had Hakyeon’s blood smeared across his mouth, and Hakyeon licked it off. Taekwoon moaned, the sound soft. His eyes were closed. 

“I can—” Hakyeon started, hands drifting down between Taekwoon’s legs almost shyly. Taekwoon twitched when Hakyeon’s hands grasped his cock, hard like Hakyeon knew he would be, and Taekwoon made another noise, a frown hitching between his brows. “Do you want me to stop?” Hakyeon asked, their faces so close as they lay facing one another that their lips almost brushed as he said it. 

Taekwoon didn’t say anything, just whimpered as Hakyeon pressed his thumb into the slit of his cock, feeling the precome beading there. Hakyeon leaned the rest of the way forward, pressing his parted lips to Taekwoon’s. He was more vocal half asleep, Hakyeon noted as Taekwoon gave soft little moans into his mouth. His voice was so high, so sweet. 

“Taekwoon,” Hakyeon breathed against Taekwoon’s lips, knowing it was a turn-on. It was one of the few things that was obvious about the vampire. “Come, please.” He mouthed along Taekwoon’s jaw, hands moving faster. When he bit at Taekwoon’s neck lightly, he came, the gentlest little noise escaping from his lips. 

_I’m in trouble_ , Hakyeon thought as he settled back into the pillow and watched Taekwoon’s face. He still hadn’t opened his eyes, and he looked so— so human, somehow, like this. 

“You’re more vocal when you’re half-asleep,” Hakyeon commented. He brought his hands up, which were splattered with come, and reached up, wiping them on the sheets high to his right. 

“Nrgh,” Taekwoon said. He tipped, slowly, until he was half laying on Hakyeon again. Hakyeon chuckled a little, gently stroking down Taekwoon’s back. Again, Hakyeon thought he had dozed off again, but then he was saying, “M’sorry.”

“For what?” Hakyeon asked, hands stilling.

Taekwoon reached down and brushed his fingertips over the bite marks on Hakyeon’s inner thigh. “For hurting you.”

Hakyeon blushed, his heart skipping. Ridiculous. “It’s alright. It was kind of nice.”

“You cried out.” Taekwoon’s face was back to being pressed into Hakyeon neck, so he couldn’t see his face, and his voice just sounded drunk. This was frustrating. 

“I don’t mind the pain,” Hakyeon murmured. He found he was tired all of a sudden. 

Taekwoon didn’t reply to that, simply raised his head and placed a kiss on Hakyeon’s mouth (he missed slightly) and then flopped back down. Hakyeon smiled a little, to himself, and pulled the covers up to their shoulders. He closed his eyes, and let sleep take him.

——

Hours later Hakyeon came out of sleep slowly, feeling warm and languid. Taekwoon was still beside him, arms wrapped around Hakyeon's middle loosely. He wasn't quite so warm anymore, more of a gentle tepid temperature. Hakyeon blinked his eyes open, somehow expecting light, but of course it was still pitch black, no windows to let daylight in through. His owl eyes tingled as they came to life, and the world came back into focus. Taekwoon's face was soft in sleep, though it was a little disturbing, his lack of breathing, his stillness. Hakyeon might have leaned forward and kissed his pretty little mouth, but he didn't want to wake him again. He knew Taekwoon wasn’t the deepest of sleepers per se.

His stomach growled softly, and Hakyeon frowned. He couldn't be sure of the time, but it was probably mid afternoon. After a moment of contemplating, his stomach grumbled again, and Hakyeon decided to go get food. Very carefully he slid away from Taekwoon, pulling out of his gentle grasp. The air was downright cold against his bare skin when he crawled out from under the blankets and stood. Goosebumps rose on his skin while he hurried to put on his boxer briefs, trying to be as quiet as possible. He felt loud in the silence.

As the material of his underwear slid up his legs, it chafed against the bite marks on his thigh, and Hakyeon hissed, pausing to examine the little marks. 

"Where are you going?" Taekwoon asked softly, and Hakyeon winced. When he turned to look at the bed, Taekwoon hadn't moved, but his eyes were half open, expression lazy.

"I was trying not to wake you," Hakyeon replied, not really sure why he was whispering. "I'm hungry. You know, human stuff. I was going to go get something from the bakery down the street and then come back."

Taekwoon rolled onto his back, bringing his hands above his head and arching in a stretch. The blanket rode down low on his hips, and the line of his body was stunning. Hakyeon dropped the shirt he was about to put on. "There's food in the fridge," Taekwoon said, settling back into the mattress.

"What?" Hakyeon asked dumbly.

"There's food in the fridge," Taekwoon repeated slowly.

Hakyeon looked to the other side of the apartment, where the small kitchen counter ran along the wall, cabinets hanging over it, the metal sink that looked barely used. He walked over slowly. Taekwoon didn't have a proper fridge, just a little mini fridge sitting on the counter near the microwave instead. Hakyeon opened it, squinting inside.

Taekwoon had taken the internal light bulb out, but Hakyeon could see well enough thanks to his tats. In the fridge was the expected bagged blood, presumably lifted from a blood bank, but in the door was a carton of orange juice, and another of milk. In the shelf below the blood there was a package of mozzarella string cheese, some of those little individually wrapped crustless pb&j sandwiches kids loved, and a pack of assorted yogurt.

Hakyeon laughed a little, somewhat incredulous, and looked back to the bed. Taekwoon had rolled so he was still watching Hakyeon. "Why does a vampire need food?"

"I got it for you," Taekwoon replied, voice barely audible.

Hakyeon blinked, blushing. He mumbled something unintelligible and grabbed the orange juice. It was unopened, the expiration date far into the future, so Taekwoon had gotten it fairly recently. He twisted the cap off and removed the seal, taking several swigs. He ate two of the little sandwiches, leaning against the counter the whole while. He could sense Taekwoon watching him.

When he was done he climbed back into the bed, and Taekwoon embraced him sleepily, his movements sluggish still. He inhaled against Hakyeon's hair, and the sound seemed contented.

"I would think sleeping next to me would be annoying," Hakyeon mumbled. "Since you're so still, and I'm so. Not." He pressed closer to Taekwoon, arms curled up to his chest, head leaning on Taekwoon's shoulder.

Taekwoon didn't reply, was so motionless Hakyeon wondered if maybe he'd drifted off again. Then his soft voice was speaking into Hakyeon's hair, ruffling it. "I like that about you." Another pause. "Does my stillness bother you?"

Hakyeon shook his head a little. "It's a little disconcerting, that you don't breath, and it's like my body can sense that you don't have a heartbeat either, and the instinct is that you're, you know, dead. And my brain knows that, well, you sort of are, but it doesn't stop part of me worrying that you're _dead_ dead, and won't wake up."

"And that would upset you, if I didn't wake up," Taekwoon said, half a question.

"Well, yes," Hakyeon said, wriggling so he could look up at Taekwoon's face, wondering what kind of question that was. Taekwoon still looked half asleep. "Of course I'd be upset."

"You are fond of me."

Hakyeon's heart was picking up, his cheeks prickling with warmth. He looked down at Taekwoon's collarbones. "Yes," he whispered, feeling like a fool.

Taekwoon pulled him closer, and Hakyeon snuggled into him, pressing a kiss to Taekwoon's throat. Taekwoon was rubbing a hand down Hakyeon's back soothingly. "I am fond of you as well."

Hakyeon curled slightly, burying his face into the juncture of where Taekwoon's neck met his shoulder. "Go back to sleep," he grumbled.

"Mm," Taekwoon murmured, a soft assent.


End file.
